L'ours en peluche du Kazekage
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Post-épilogue. En allant se coucher, Gaara remarque que son doudou a disparu et se met en quête de le retrouver.


**Titre :** L'ours en peluche du Kazekage

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! Je les emprunte le temps d'une courte histoire !

**Résumé :** Post-épilogue. En allant se coucher, Gaara remarque que son doudou a disparu et se met en quête de le retrouver.

* * *

><p>Affalé sur le canapé, le coude enfoncé dans le cuir, paume sur la joue, jambe gauche tendu et jambe droite repliée, Kankurô ouvrit la bouche et bailla sans retenu devant le film qui passait à la télé. Gaara, confortablement installé au fond du fauteuil qui se trouvait au bout, les bras des deux côtés des reposes-coudes, étouffa à son tour un bâillement et cligna ensuite des paupières. Finalement, au bout d'une minute de silence, le roux décolla son dos du dossier et, avec sa lenteur habituelle -que l'on croirait presque exagérée, se redressa sur ses pieds.<p>

« Je vais me coucher. Prévenu-t-il en tournant la tête vers son frère.

- Ouai. Bonne nuit, Gaara. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête en guise de remerciement, et gagna le couloir en face de lui pour entrer dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il alluma la lampe et s'assit au bord de lit dans un bref soupir. En relevant la tête vers le meuble en bois, il remarqua que son ours en peluche n'était pas à son emplacement habituel. Son doudou était toujours assis dessus, à l'attendre bien sagement, sa bouche en croix et ses deux billes noires rivées sur lui. Et là, rien.

L'ancien Jinchuriki plissa les fossettes de ses sourcils manquants puis alla ouvrir les trois grands tiroirs pour y retourner avec soin les vêtements qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur : Aucune trace du nounours. Il se retourna vers son lit et souleva ses cousins : Même résultat. Il se baissa ensuite au sol afin de vérifier sous son lit : Toujours rien.

Quand il fut à nouveau debout, il se gratta la nuque et pris un instant pour réfléchir. Kankurô pourrait lui avoir fait le coup… ? Non, il n'était quand même pas idiot au point de faire une farce aussi puérile. D'autant plus que le connaissant, il préférait nettement trafiquer ses marionnettes plutôt que cacher une peluche. Quant à Temari, elle vivait à Konoha et à ce qu'il sache, elle n'était pas venue lui rendre visite aujourd'hui ça ne pouvait donc pas être elle…

Rien non plus sur le bureau, ni en dessous, constata-t-il. Peut-être était-il dans le salon ? Mais comment avait-il pu atterrir là-bas si la peluche ne quittait jamais sa chambre… ? A moins qu'il soit dans la salle de bain ? Son frère avait pu faire tourner une lessive et avait pu le prendre pour compléter la machine ? Non, il lui aurait dit, s'il l'avait fait…

Décidant finalement de vérifier tout de même dans ces deux pièces, le cadet de la fratrie du sable s'avança vers la sortie et porta une main à la poignée de porte. Mais avant d'ouvrir l'accès, il resta dubitatif, prenant petit à petit conscience de la situation.

Maintenant qu'il approchait de la trentaine, dormir encore avec son ours en peluche, c'était un peu la honte… Si quelqu'un venait à le découvrir, son statut de Kazekage mature et sérieux en prendrait un sacré coup. Hormis sa sœur, son frère et Naruto qui étaient au courant et en qui il avait toute confiance, personne ne le savait. C'est pour cette raison qu'à chaque fois qu'il se levait le matin, il remettait son compagnon sur son mobilier et que, lorsqu'on lui faisait tout de même remarquer qu'il gardait encore un nounours à son âge, Gaara prétextait que cela faisait office de décoration en arborant un visage impassible.

Le roux ferma une seconde fois ses paupières maquillées et sortit doucement de sa chambre. En rejoignant le salon, Gaara croisa le regard de son frère qui avait immédiatement tourné la tête vers lui, alerté par sa silhouette.

« Bah t'es pas couché ? S'étonna le marionnettiste, la télécommande en main.

- Non. »

Et puis, sans plus d'explications, il bifurqua dans la salle de bain. Il vérifia dans les deux panières qui se trouvaient de chaque côté du lavabo mais ne distingua pas de bras ni de jambes pouvant ressembler à son doudou. Un coup d'œil à la machine à laver lui fit comprendre que l'appareil était vide. Il inspecta ensuite l'araignée en plastiques qui servait à étendre le linge mais n'y trouvait aucun nounours. Déçu intérieurement, il éteignit la lumière et retourna dans le salon.

En passant devant la télé et en faisant mine de regarder les chaines défiler, il loucha sur le long meuble qui soutenait l'écran. Pas de forme d'ours du côté gauche, et encore moins du côté droit. Le meuble était également trop bas pour qu'un doudou puisse s'y glisser. Où était-il, bon sang ?, s'agaçait légèrement le chef du village avant de s'arrêter à un mètre du brun. Le mieux était de demander directement à son ainé, cela lui ferait gagner du temps…

« Kankurô. Appela-t-il calmement. Tu n'aurais pas vu mon ours en peluche ?

- Nan, pourquoi ?

- Je ne le trouve plus.

- J'vais t'aider à le chercher.

- Désolé pour ça. S'excusa-t-il en voyant le brun se lever du divan.

- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à la télé, de toute façon. »

Les deux frères cherchèrent derrière le canapé, rien. En dessous, pareil. Dans la chambre de Kankurô, toujours rien, et dans la chambre de Temari, même résultat. Ils décidèrent tout de même de pousser leurs recherches dans la petite chambre aménagée pour leur neveu lorsqu'il venait dormir.

« Ah au fait, je t'ai pas dit ? Naruto et ses enfants sont passés à la maison. Se souvenu soudainement Kankurô pendant qu'il retournait les jouets dans un gros coffre à jouets. »

Intrigué, Gaara quitta l'intérieur de la caisse des yeux et tourna la tête vers le brun afin de le scruter en silence. Ce dernier, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, décida de développer ses dires.

« Il leur avait promis de les emmener voir un spectacle de marionnettes et comme je suis le seul qu'il connaissait, j'ai dû jouer les guignols le temps d'une histoire…

- Pourtant, il n'est pas venu me voir. Nota le roux.

- Ça a dégénéré et ils ont dû rentrer plus tôt que prévu tu connais son fils, toujours à faire des conneries… Expliqua-t-il. Et puis, il ne voulait pas te déranger dans ton travail.

- … Dommage.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de Boruto, ça n'm'étonnerais même pas si c'était lui qui t'aurais piqué ton ours en peluche. Lança Kankurô en plaisantant. »

_| Au même moment, chez les Uzumaki.|_

« Tiens ? On lui avait achetés un doudou comme ça, nous ? Se demanda Naruto, poing sur le menton, un nounours dans la main, assis au bord du lit de son fils endormi.

- Je n'ai pas le souvenir de lui avoir offert. Et puis regarde, il a l'air assez vieux ça ne date donc pas d'hier. Remarqua Hinata, penchée près de lui.

- T'es sûre ? Mais c'est à qui, alors ?

- Mmh… Tu ne m'avais pas confié un jour que Gaara gardait toujours l'ours en peluche qu'il avait depuis tout petit, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir sans ? »

Naruto tilta et réalisa que les paroles de sa femme étaient vraies. Dépité, la bouche entre-ouverte, il fixa finalement l'ourson en question. Et merde…

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Hey ! J'en profite pour poster également un deuxième OS ! J'espère que celui-ci, centré sur Gaara, vous a plut ! Et j'espère, là aussi, que les caractères ne sont pas OOC. :s

A la base, je voulais faire l'OS version hyper rapide sous forme de comics ; En fait, je voyais trop Gaara se rendre compte que son doudou avait disparu. Qu'il demande ensuite à Kankurô s'il n'avait pas vu sa peluche, où celui-ci lui répondrait "Non, pourquoi ?" et où Gaara répondrait "Je ne la trouve plus.". Que Kankurô dise à Gaara que Naruto était passé avec ses gosses, et dernière image, celle de Naruto dépité devant l'ours en peluche. xD C'est assez difficile de retranscrire ce qu'on visualise sous forme d'images à l'écrit ; j'ai du bien évidemment broder et rajouter des choses tout autant. J'espère tout de même avoir réussie ^^'

Voilà, voilà ! :)


End file.
